Danny's Disappearance
by theslytherinprincess23
Summary: Danny has disappeared and Lindsay is worried. What will happen when blood spatter from a case comes back as Danny's?
1. Flashbacks and Danny is Missing

**I don't own CSI New York.**

**Danny's Disappearance**

**Danny has disappeared and Lindsay is worried. What will happen when blood spatter from a case comes back as Danny's?**

Danny walked to school like any other day but today was different, Lindsay was home. Lindsay was the cutest girl in third grade and Danny had a huge crush on her. Lindsay liked to talk to Danny but because he is the only person that isn't from New York. Lindsay's interest isn't in Danny though, but in Don, the coolest kid of fourth grade.

"Hey Dan, how's it going today?" Adam asked. Adam, Don, Mac, and Danny are the gang of the elementary school. Mac is in fifth grade and Adam is in second.

"Ok Adam, but Linds is back from Montana. I'm so happy to see her."

"Aren't we all?" Mac asked patting his friend on the back.

"Sort ah." Don came over and joined them.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"She doesn't like me anymore."

"I'm sorry bud. Do you know why?" Mac asked.

"No, she won't talk to me. She gave me a note, here read it." Don handed it to Mac.

_Don, sorry. I do not want to be your girl friend any more. Lindsay_

"Sad!" Danny exclaimed.

Later

"Danny!" Lindsay yelled. They were now sixteen and she had just returned from Montana again. The two of them had been close since they were in third grade.

"Hey, how was Montana?"

"Good! I miss my dad but he had business. Of course, I couldn't even talk to him. Stupid congress had to meet."

"Congress is what gives up freedoms. Don't call them stupid."

"I know I just want to see my dad."

"I understand. I wish I could ever see my dad again."

"I'm sorry if what I say offends you."

"That's fine. So, what's up?"

"Do you have a date for prom?"

"No, why?"

"Will you go with me?"  
"Linds, I…I wasn't really going to go to prom."

"Why?" Lindsay asked. She now had his left hand and held it to her cheek.

"I don't dance."

"Oh, ok."

"If you just want me to escort you, I will."

"Good, do you want me to see my dress?"

Lindsay woke-up from the day dream she was having when the results from the test she ran of the blood from the shirt of the victim.

"Danny? Danny Messer?" Lindsay looked shocked for a few minutes before going down to Mac's office. Mac and Stella were talking when Lindsay walked in.

"Mac, there's something wrong with this. The case just seems wrong," Stella explained. Her voice sounded worried.

"The results of the blood came back. It's Danny's." Lindsay's voice cracked when she talked. Danny had been missing for two months. The people on the Without a Trace team had been down but they had no luck. They left after a month, declaring him dead.

"His blood means he might still be alive," Mac said enthused.

"Or dead!" Lindsay started to sob. Stella gave Mac an evil look and pulled Linds into her arms.

"Mac!" Sheldon yelled.

"Yes?"

"Call on line 3." Mac grabbed his phone and dialed three.

"Hello?"

"Detective Mac, put your phone on speaker and get your team in your office."

A minute later, the whole team was in Mac's office.

"Ok, we are all here."

"Mac, Stella, Adam, Sid, Don, Hawks help my Lindsay through this. If you are listening to this Li, Montana, I love you. I always have. You can now try to sleep at night, I am fine. Bye."

"That's not Danny. It doesn't have his accent."

"Thanks Linds. I'll have it traced."

Lindsay was crashing at eh lad again as Stella walked in. She walked over and sat next to the hurt agent.

"How are you handling it?"

"Danny is my best friend and the man I have given my heart to. I don't think I am handling it at all. I can't cry because of Danny because I cried too much for him, but because of the kid that's never going to see or know what happened to their daddy."

"You're pregnant?" Lindsay nodded. She then looked over at a box on once of the lab tables.

"That day that Danny gave me a snow day, we slept together the night before. In that box is the flower Danny left me and a picture of the note he left me on his chalk board."

"Oh, I am really sorry."

"What are you two still doing here?" asked Mac. Both the girls looked back at him. He looked drained and worn out. His normal dress clothes were replaced with an old looking set of sweats and a beat up sweatshirt.

"Lindsay crashes here. She doesn't like the feeling of dread at her apartment and the mystery of Danny's."

"I see, hey you can stay with me at my apartment. I have a guest room and a comfy couch," Mac offered.

"Thank but I like it here. It's peaceful and I can take my mind off of Danny here easily."

"We'll stay with you," Stella said.

"I don't want to be alone," Mac agreed.

Lindsay woke-up and looked around. Last night, Mac and Stella convinced her that she needed to take sometime off. So today she was going to grab some clothes and head to Montana. It had been quite sometime since she had been to see her family.

Lindsay slowly pulled herself to her feet and quietly grabbed the box of stuff from Danny. Swiftly tiptoeing out of the lab and the building, Lindsay made her way to her car.

At her car she found a strange piece of paper under her wind shield wiper.

_We know you don't want to accept this but it is the least we could do. We all know that Danny is the world to you but you need the time off. _

_Your new friends at Without a Trace_

_and your old ones at the NYPD _

Inside of the attached envelope, were various bills adding up to four hundred dollars.

After reading the note, Lindsay started to cry. Danny was the only one that had ever done something that special for her.

Later that Day

Lindsay was on a plane heading to Montana. Earlier, she called her mom and told her she was coming.

"Is that lovely, Danny coming with you?"

"Mom, Danny is missing."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I don't watch the news and there is no paper that I get."

"It's ok, I understand. Well, can Uncle Tom pick me up, when I call?"

"Yep, he will."

"Thanks mom."

Lindsay arrived in Montana and waited anxiously for Tom to arrive.

"Lindsay Monroe, you're party is waiting for you at Starbucks!" the announcer called. She went to Starbucks and Uncle Tom was waiting there for her.

"I'm sorry I had to have you paged. I wanted coffee and I didn't feel like walking over to your waiting area."

"I know, you were always lazy, maybe that's why I liked you the most."

"Maybe."


	2. Danny is Found

**I still don't own CSI NY.**

"Mom!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Hey, how are you? I talked to a Detective Mac Taylor and he wanted to know if you were ok."

"He is my boss and a good friend of mine."

"Oh, so the answer is?"

"Yes, I guess I am ok. What else can I be? I haven't seen him for two months."

"But that's what the problem is."

"Yeah, and the fact that I am pregnant."

"Really? And you didn't call to tell me?"

"I didn't because I was trying to find the father."

"Danny I guess?"

"Yes, of course. I've loved Danny since third grade. He was such a doll and he waited for me while I dated everyone in the school and I went to Montana. He is the greatest man I have ever known other then dad and grandpa."

"I miss your dad and grandpa."

"I miss them too. I wish they could be here now."

"I wish they could too."

Lindsay took two weeks off and then went back to New York.

The NYPD Building was swarming with people. While Lindsay was on vacation, Mac and Stella had found some evidence that would prove that Danny was still alive; he had been to his apartment. He had left his keys there, which they had not found when they first searched the apartment. Also there was a note on the chalk board.

_Mac, Don't look for me anymore. There is no point for my life. Lindsay doesn't want me, she left to Montana to be away. That was all the point in my life. Danny_

"Lindsay, what a surprise, you're home early." Mac hugged her.

"I never said I would be home at any certain time. I am not really early or late. I'm on time."

"I guess. We found some evidence that Danny is alive and that he can find you. He wrote a letter saying that you leaving was the end of the world for him. We tracked his credit cards and his bank accounts and found that he has taken out lots of money from his accounts. He also bought two train tickets to Boston for two days ago. We found this out this morning. After that, his trail ends."

"Oh, well at least he is alive."

"Yes, that is the good news. But the bad news was is that he doesn't want us to find him and we found blood that doesn't match Danny's. It belongs to a young boy, Ruben Sandoval. Son of a woman named Nikki Sandoval. His father was a bad man and the boy was found dead in an alley. Nikki and Ruben were Danny's neighbors until they moved not to long ago."

"Oh, I remember him talking about Ruben. He said that it was his fault the kid was dead. He said that he would do anything to make it right. Then he disappeared."

"This case is the reason he is missing? Maybe he isn't missing, just trying to stay away from us."

"Maybe." Stella came into the conversation.

"What?" Mac asked.

"Danny's finger print was lifted on one of the elevator buttons by the guy we are training to replace Danny. He wanted to test his skills and he found Danny's print. After Danny's disappearance, the whole building was searched and cleaned, right?"

"Yes, we had to, to see if he was just somewhere in the building."

"It was just left too. There is no chance that only Danny's print is there. Either he was here just a little bit ago or he is here now."

"Lindsay, go on the intercom. See if we can lure him out if he is still here."

"Ok!" Lindsay went into Mac's office and found Mac's chair turned around. Mac only did that when he was sitting in it and wanted to be left alone to look out the window.

"Mac?" a soft, accented voice asked.

"No, but Danny?"

"Lindsay?" The chair spun around. Danny sat in the chair. His body seemed very thin, he looked very sick. It was obvious he hadn't eaten real food in along time.

"Danny! What happened to you?"  
"I had to do some things for a friend. I am sorry that I couldn't be around."

"Danny, all you had to do was tell me you were ok. I just wanted to know that you were ok."

"Have you gained weight?"

"No! I am pregnant! Five months pregnant."

"Really? I am so sorry! Rikki needed me to take care of some things for her and my mom came down to see me. I had to send her home and Rikki decided to move to Boston. I sent her and my mom there. I figured Mac had traced my money and found the tickets. I hadn't left yet but I don't think I will now."

"How did you get Ruben's blood on your shirt?"

"That was the shirt I wore the day that Ruben died. I was the first on scene because it happened right outside my window in the alley right there. I went to try to save him. I couldn't. I had left the shirt with my mom but she couldn't get the blood out. So she brought it back for me. I told her to toss it but she doesn't throw out clothes even if they are ruined."

"Danny, all I care is that you are ok."

"Lindsay, I kept in touch in ways you didn't even know."

"How?"

"I left you things. Like the sugar when you ran out, chocolate when you needed it, a letter from an old friend, things that might happen but never really happen to you."

"You were the old friend, the sugar girl, and the person that left me chocolate?"

"Yes, and the guy in the bar that sent you a drink. I just did my make-up and wore different clothes."

"Did you do it on more then one occasion?"

"Yes, your birthday, my birthday, and our second anniversary. You always go to that bar."

"Danny, thank you. I don't think I could have survived that miserable time with out you."

"That is a very funny thing to say."

"I know, but I like it!" Lindsay went to him and hugged him. Then she grabbed Mac's phone and used the intercom.

"Mac, Stella, everyone, please come to Mac Taylor's office. There is a surprise here for you."

"Danny?" Mac and Stella asked.

"Hey guys!"

"You are really here? You are real?"

"Yes, Stella, I am real. I am alive and I am here. And now I am going to take Lindsay home because I am really tired and I want to talk to her for awhile."

"Of course, that is expected."


End file.
